Cheering Only For You
by FallenMiracle23
Summary: Seirin High's first ever fan. Not to mention that she's determined to attend Seirin High after she graduates. (My first ever Kuroko no Basuke FanFic! Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello! This is kind of like a prologue, a LONG one that it is. I hope you guys enjoy, and please rate it! Also more A/N in the end, I don't want to overwhelm you guys up here! So here it is! Enjoy!~**

* * *

"SEIRIN FIGHT! SEIRIN FIGHT!"

A young girl with messy platinum blond hair screamed as she held a colorful banner above her head.

"DON'T LOSE! SEIRIN FIGHT!"

People around her slowly backed away as they saw a crazy girl screaming at the top of her lungs with the words, "SEIRIN FIGHT" written over her over sized shirt.

"SEIRIN FI-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A GODDAM MINUTE?!" screamed a brunette girl as she appeared behind her and cupped her mouth. "God it's so annoying hanging around you, Stacy!"

"JHDOVJDIFU!" Stacy yelled through her friends mouth, flailing her arms around.

"What? Can't hea-"

CHOMP

"AH! YOU BITCH!" The brunette girl screamed as she clutched her bitten hand.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET JESS!" Stacy huffed as she resumed back to cheering. "SEIRIN FIGHT!"  
"Honestly I have no idea why you're cheering for that team.." Jess murmured as she held her head with her hands. "Just look at the score board.."

"No! You can't say that! I know they can win!" Stacy yelled as she rummaged through her bag to hold out her pom-poms. "Look! I even made my own pom-poms to match their uniform!"

"Oh my god..you are such a creep!" Jess laughed as she held her stomach. "I can't believe you actually went and made that!"

"_I can't believe you made that.."_ Stacy mimicked through clenched teeth as she threw her empty water bottle at Jess's head. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"  
"Ah sorry sorry.." Jess sighed, "but seriously how do you expect Seirin to win when they're losing by 40 points in just the third quarter?"

"By believing in them." Stacy said as she looked down at the basketball court.

Jess stared at Stacy weirdly, noticing the shift in the atmosphere and the glum look on her face.

"H-Hey! I'm pretty sure they can catch up!" Jess stuttered as she slapped Stacy's back, laughing slowly.

"Yeah!" Stacy nodded happily as she returned a smile back to Jess. She was glad that Jess was with her at the basketball game. Jess was like an older sister Stacy never had.

"Hey, I'm going to grab a drink. Stay right here!" Jess said as she grabbed her wallet.

"Yes Mam!" Stacy saluted mockingly.

"I'm serious Stacy. I better not see you move an inch."

"Yes Mam!"  
"Not. An. Inch!"

"Yes! Mam!"

"Good." Jess nodded before walking to the nearest vending machine.

-BUZZ- THIRD QUARTER OVER-

Stacy jumped at the loud buzzing noise as she held her breath before looking at the scoreboard.

"92 to 34?! What the hell?!" Stacy screamed as she stood up in shock. "_Seirin is never going to catch up at this rate! And it's the fourth quarter already! I can't believe it! Is it the end for them?!" _Stacy screamed mentally as she chewed her nails nervously. "SEIRIN FIGHT!"

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY?!" Jess screamed as she noticed Stacy was resuming back to cheering, standing dangerously close to the railing.

"Huh?"  
"DON'T HUH ME?!" Jess yelled as she grabbed Stacy torso and plopped her back down to her sit. "I told you not to move an inch." Jess grumbled as she held Stacy's head down. "Just stay here and don't move an inch."  
"Aw." Stacy sighed sadly as she watched Seirin High going back onto the court. "Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah?" Jess asked as she lazily sipped her orange soda.

"Do you think Captain would kill us when we go back?"

"Of course you idiot!" Jess yelled again as she smacked the back of Stacy's head. "Damn we already missed an hour worth of practice!"

"Then why did you follow me?" Stacy asked, curious why Jess would skip practice with her.

"You know you're an idiot at keeping secrets.." Jess sighed as she remembered the way Stacy was acting before practice.

"_Stacy where are you going?" Jess asked as she saw Stacy slowly backing away from the bus. "Practice is this way."_

"_A-Ah...I just have to go..to the bathroom.." Stacy stuttered as she held her bag close to her chest._

"_Uh Huh." Jess nodded, not believing a word Stacy was spewing out. "Yeah, the bathroom is this way, where practice is."_

"_O-Oh! Is that so? Ha..ha.." Stacy laughed nervously as she still remained grounded to the spot. _

"_Okay, what's up?" Jess asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill it."_

"_W-What!? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! That's right! Ah ha ha.." Stacy cried out, sweat dropping nervously. "I just..forgot something on..on the bus!"_

"_Okay.." Jess smirked as she watched the smaller teen fidget under her glare. "Stacy..you know if you skip out another practice while we're out here in Japan, the Coach would kick you out of the team."_

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Stacy screamed out in shock. "Would she really kick me out of the team?!"_

"_Pretty sure." Jess nodded, "but if you tell me where you're going, I'll forgive you for skipping out for practice. I'm counting down to three."_

"_Hey! Why should I tell you wh-"_

"_1."_

"_Jess!"_

"_2."_

"_Ah! Stop! I can't believe you're doi-"_

"_3.."_

"_I'M GOING TO SEE SEIRIN!" Stacy huffed out as she threw her bag down._

"_Seirin?..." Jess wondered out loud, a finger on her mouth._

"_Yes! I was going to see Seirin!"_

"_Seirin, you say? Wait until I smash his head down onto the ground!" Jess screamed as fire burned in her eyes. "Stacy! Is this what you've been doing during our stay in Japan?! Seeing a boy?! I can't accept this love!"_

"_Wait what?!"_

"_Bring me to this Seirin boy and I'll kill him!"_

"_No! Is not a boy! It's a basketball team!"_

"_Oh...A basketball team? Well why didn't you say anything before!" Jess laughed as she slung her arms around Stacy's neck. "So this is why you've been skipping practice lately, huh?!" _

"_Ah! That hurts!" Stacy screamed as Jess forcefully held her in a headlock._

"_Well too bad, you're not missing practice today." Jess said as she easily slung Stacy's body onto her shoulder. "Let's go."_

"_No! Why are you doing this to me?!~" Stacy yelled out as she was taken into the building to practice._

"_Hey Stacy, could I borrow some hairbands?" Jess asked as she tied her shoes. "Stace?"Jess turned around when she noticed she got no answer and was instantly ticked off. "That bitch left!"_

"_ROLLCALL!" A voice yelled from the other side of the gym. Jess knew that Stacy had left to see this Seirin team, and was going to miss out on practice again. "I guess Coach is going to hate my guts after this but...oh well." Jess smirked as she grabbed her sweatshirt and left the building. "I'm going to kill her after this!"_

"Oh look! Fourth quarter is starting!" Stacy said, pointing to the basketball game below.

"Yes, I can see that.." Jess sweat dropped as she finished her soda.

"Seirin fight!" Stacy yelled out as she resumed back to cheering.

END OF GAME! SHUTOKU HIGH WINS THIS MATCH! 141 TO 45. BOW!

"Well, looks like this is the end." Jess sighed as she got up to stretch out her legs. "Let's go bac-" She paused herself when she noticed the tears streaming down Stacy's face. "Hey! Are you alr-"

"Let's go Jess." Stacy whispered as she walked passed Jess, carelessly throwing her banner to the side of her. "We should probably go back to practice."

"Yeah, but pra-"

"I'll be waiting for you outside." Stacy said as she hurried down the stairs.

Jess clicked her tongue as she picked up the banner from the floor and grabbed her bag. "This girl.."

(A/N: Bold is when someone is talking English! Just in this part!)

A gloomy air hung around the locker room Seirin High was occupying. Riko Aida, coach of Seirin High, couldn't do anything besides look at her team worriedly. "Hey, hey...there's always next time.."

No one had said anything back as they just sighed in defeat. "Let's just go back and practice even harder!" Riko tried again, but looking away in defeat when she noticed the looks her team mates had on their faces.

"**HEY IS THIS WHERE SEIRIN IS?!" **A female voice shouted out angrily outside the room Seirin was occupying.

"Excuse me! You can't go in the-"

"**SHUT UP!"**

The door was forcefully kicked down by a tall brunette girl, holding a referee by the collar. **"You guys Seirin?"**

"Eh, what?" Riko asked in Japanese in shock.

"**You. Seirin?"** The tall American girl asked again, this time making sure she was clear.

"**Ah, yes." **Riko nodded slowly as she glanced nervously at the brunette.

"**Coach?"** The girl asked as she pointed at Riko.

"**Yes.."**

"**Okay, the name's Jess. Jess Diaz. You?"** Jess asked the Seirin coach as she finally noticed the team members looking at Jess weirdly.

"**Ah! Riko! My name is Riko Aida." **Riko said, "**W-Why are you here?"**

"**Listen here, my friend was up there screaming for your team and you really disappointed her.." **Jess sighed as she took out the banner and the crumpled shirt, "**Look she made these just to cheer you on."**

Riko and the rest of the team just stared at Jess confusingly, not really understanding the fast English she was throwing at them.

"**Damn it!"**Jess cried as she clutched her hair, "**Okay. My friend. Big fan. Seirin. Okay?"**

"**Ah! Okay!**" Riko smiled as she finally understood what the girl was saying. "Everyone!" She called out, "apparently we have a new fan that was rooting for us during the whole competition!"

"EH?!" The whole room shook as shouts of surprise filled the room.

"F-fan?!" Hyuga screamed as he looked up in surprise. "We have a fan?! Is this her?"  
"No, no. Her friend is a big fan of Seirin!" Riko smiled.

"**Look."**Jess said as she held out the banner with "SEIRIN FIGHT" written in English and in Japanese in colorful colors.

"WOW!" Members of Seirin High smiled at the thought of having a fan that was rooting for them during games.

"**Ah, where is she? Your friend?" **Riko asked shyly as she carefully looked at the girl's body. "_Oh my god! Her upper strength is amazing! Just what is this girl?!"_Riko shouted mentally as she scanning the body of Jess's.

"**Outside. She's very sad you guys lost."**Jess sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no!" Riko gasped, thinking about the sad face of Seirin's fan. "What should we do?!"  
**"I have an idea.."**Jess smirked as she thought of a plan. "**Stacy would be so happy.."**

–**-**

"Stacy!" Jess shouted, once she was outside. "Stacy!" Finally noticing the crouched figure by the side of the front doors, Jess quickly made her way towards her. "Hey!"

"Oh, it's you Jess.." Stacy sighed as she slowly got up from her feet.

"That's right! And you can't believe what I got!~" Sang Jess as she held Stacy in her grasp.

"Wha-"

"TA DA! Surprise!" Jess yelled out, throwing the banner Stacy had previously thrown out before.

"Oh..it's just this..I don't need it.."

"Flip it around!" Jess whined as her feet fidgeted on the ground.

Finally compiling to Jess's words, Stacy reluctantly flipped the banner around, and was shocked by what she saw. She was met with the words, "_Thank you so much for cheering us on. Seirin High is very lucky to have you as our fan. I hope next time we can meet, and that next time we will the tournament"_

"Jess..how.."

"It's because I'm amazing." Jess smiled, glad that happy tears were flowing down Stacy's face and not sad tears. "Look here's the second part to it." Grabbing her Polaroid camera from her bag, Jess pulled out a picture of all the team members, smiling widely at the camera with a message of "Thank You" on the bottom.

"Now, no more crying!" Jess said as she helped Stacy get up on her feet.

"T-Thank you Jess!" Stacy cried/screamed as she tackled Jess into a hug. "T-Thank you so much!"  
Fearing that snot was soon going to be all over the place, Jess quickly tried to maneuver her way out of Stacy's grasp, but to no avail. "AH! MY JACKET!"

Stacy winced at the sharp pain she was met on the side of her cheeks when she and Jess were finally able to make it back to the gym, where her team practice was being held.

"Ever since we came here to Japan, you've been nothing but a whiny bitch!" Her coach screamed at her, eyes glaring in anger. "How many more practices are you going to miss?! Do you not care about the team anymore!?"

Stacy's eyes widened in shock as her coach's words hit her hard.

"No! That's no-"

"That's not it, huh?! If that wasn't really it, you wouldn't miss all these important practices!" Her coach screamed, "We have three more days before competition. Three!"

"I'm sorry! I ju-"

"Sorry?! You obviously have no respect for this team. After competition, you're off the team."

_What?_

"C-Coach!" Stacy gasped in horror, as so did Jess.

"Hey you can't really do this! Stacy is the best flyer out of this whole team!" Jess argued back at the coach.

"So what?" The coach sneered. "And don't think you're getting off the hook so easily. And why did you miss practice today, Ms. Diaz?"

"Listen coach, Stacy did nothing wrong! All she did was go out and do what we do! She was cheering for a basketball team. I was there today!" Jess said, her breath in her throat.

"She was cheering? That's hard to believe! I'll be-"

"Coach, I'll be leaving." Stacy whispered as she looked at the ground. "I-I'll leave after competition."

"You'll what?!" Jess screamed as she shook her shoulders. "You can't be serious Stacy!"

"Fine. I'm expecting your resignation papers by my locker once we arrive back to America." The coach said as she turned around, her back facing against Stacy. "It was fun while it lasted.."

"I-I'm sorry.." Stacy cried out, falling onto the ground as tears started to flow from her face again.  
Jess could do nothing but glare at the retreating form of her coach and stare sympathetically at the small shaking body of her friend. "Are you really doing this?" Jess asked slowly as she too fell on the ground. "Are you really going to leave the team after competition?"  
Stacy could only nod in answer, not wanting to cry out again. _I'm sorry._

"_Then let's go out there competition night and win the hell out of it!" _Jess screamed as she smiled at her friend. "After all, we have to show the coach that we're amazing."

(Day of Competition)

"_In the Junior Category, coming all the way from America, please welcome the Galactic Angels!" _

Roars of applause of shouting rippled throughout the crowd as they watched a squad of only 16 girls go on to the floor.

"Hey shouldn't there be more girls?" A man asked in the crowd. "The last group had like 30 something and this group only has 16!"

"I don't care!" His friend answered back, "as long as they win!"  
Stacy glanced through the crowd, noticing the staggering amount of people that had gathered to watch the competition. She shouldn't be that surprised, after all, her team had finally made their way up to the nationals in cheer leading. She glanced at Jess, who was in position, crouching down low, so Stacy would be able to jump up. "Are you ready?" Jess asked, a grin plastered onto her face.

"Me? Oh yeah." Stacy smirked back, "Let's show them how it's really done."

_Start!  
__

It was down to the last 30 seconds of the song, and Stacy knew the next stunt had to done perfectly. She nodded to the three girls who were going to be the base and grabbed onto Jess's hand. Jess was thrown up first in the air and was soon followed by Stacy. _Now!_Letting go of Jess's hand Stacy leaped up even higher in the air, managing to do a split in the air and finally spinning her body around to land safely onto the awaiting arms of the base. _It's not over yet! _Stacy gasped as she was placed back into the air, this time twisting her body in the air to land stomach first onto the awaiting arms and then pushed back up onto the shoulders of Jess, who was at top of a pyramid. _The final stretch!_ Making sure that she was steady, Stacy grabbed onto Jess's arms and pulled her self up above Jess's head, Jess holding Stacy's feet and ending with a perfect Scorpion pose.

_WHAT AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE!_

Stacy had finally managed to down from Jess's grip and was soon tackled by her team mates.  
"We did it!" Her team mates screamed out in joy. "The ending was perfect!"

Stacy smiled, a huge grin on her face but not before fist bumping her fist against Jess's shoulder. "Guess we really did show them our best." Jess smirked as she returned the fist bump.

"Hell yeah!"

_AND THE WINNER IS...GALATIC ANGELS!_

Screams of joy and disbelief ripped through the crowds and through the squad as they hugged each other frantically. "W-We really did it!"  
"First place!"

"Hell yeah!"  
"No way!"  
"I'm so excited I'm going to puke!"  
"Ah go away!"  
The squad quickly got up onto their feet and ran onto the front to receive their trophy and their pictures taken.

"Stacy! Come over here! We're going to be famous!" Jess screamed out as she grabbed a hold of Stacy's neck. "Say cheese to the camera!"

After finally calming down from the excitement from the winning, the squad was heading back to America. It was currently 4 am in the morning, still two hours away from the plane and everyone had fallen peacefully asleep except for Stacy, who had her head against the window. _After this I'm leaving the team..._She sighed pathetically before finally drifting off to sleep, wondering if leaving the team was really worth it.

"Thank the Lord!" Jess laughed as she pretended to kiss the ground. "We're finally home!"

"I hate the plane.." Stacy grumbled as she rubbed her dark circles, "stupid insomnia.."

"Hey, how you are getting home?" Jess asked Stacy, who was still rubbing her eyes. "STOP RUBBING YOUR EYES!"  
"Ah..I don't know.."

"Are you're parents home?" Jess asked, noticing the glum look on Stacy's face when she mentioned her parents.

"Who cares, I'll just take the bus." Stacy grumbled as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Don't leave yet! My brother can take you home!" Jess yelled out, hoping to stop Stacy from taking the bus. "Besides, do you know what bus stop you have to get off?"

Stacy paused mid walk as she thought over that quickly. "Shit!"

"So you don't know!" Jess gaped before falling down into laughter. "What an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

–-

"We're here Stacy, wake up." Jess said as she shook her friends home. "You're home."

Stacy grumbled out in annoyance as she slapped away Jess's hands. "I'm up."

Grabbing her suitcase from the trunk, Stacy nodded a thanks to Jess and her brother and wheeled the case up to her home. A big dark mansion greeted Stacy as she opened the front gates and read the small sticky note that had been taped to the back of the gate.

_Key's in the mailbox_

She sighed as she rummaged through the mailbox and found the small brass key and used that to push open the front doors. _I swear these get heavier by the day._

Dumping her suitcase on the floor, not caring if it would scratch the marble floor, she made her way to the vast kitchen. Noticing the small meal that had been placed on the counter she read another sticky note that had placed on top.

_I read that mushrooms are good for you. Eat it_

Noticing the strange look and smell of the oddly shaped mushroom, Stacy gagged at the sight and threw the mushrooms out. _Are they trying to kill me?!_

Finally finding what she was looking for, Stacy grabbed the house phone and dialed her parent's number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered on the third ring.

"I'm home dad." Stacy smiled sadly, not really expecting a 'Welcome home" response.

"Hm."

"I made a decision." Stacy started, her voice shaking in nervousness.

"Hm?"

"I'm moving to Japan."

* * *

**The end of the first chapter! Finally! I thought I would never finish!I'll hopefully update the next chapter tomorrow rate it and favorite it! Also this is my first story so please be nice! And you'll be seeing the main characters soon. :) If you guys rate it, I'll update faster! Also if you guys were confused on how my OC looked, I'll be posting a short description of my OC in the next one! SO don't worry! SEIRIN FIGHT!  
**

**The one and only, **

**FALLENMIRACLE23 **


	2. Character Description

**OC DESCRIPTION:**

**MAIN:**

**Name: Stacy Hawkins  
**

**Age/Grade: 15/8****th**** grade**

**School: New Haven Middle/Junior School  
**

**Height: 5" (152 cm)  
**

**Nationality: American **

**Team: Galactic Angels Cheer leading Squad**

**Position: Flyer; "Stunt Queen"**

**Looks: Long blond platinum hair that reaches mid back. Green emerald eyes with a speck of blue in them  
**

**Description: A bubbly person that always over reacts things but gets things done when needed too. Clumsy most of the time, like falling up the stairs and then falling down when she tries to get up. - This actually really hurts because I do this too...  
**

**Past: An only child that grew up mostly alone in the house, which is why is she afraid of the dark and quiet places. Her parents are both extremely successful and well known businessmen/woman and tends to leave the house alone to Stacy.  
**

**MAIN**

**Name: Jess Diaz**

**Age/Grade: 15/8th grade**

**School: ****New Haven Middle/Junior School**  


**Height: 5"7' (173cm)  
**

**Nationality: American**

**Team: Galactic Angels Cheer leading Squad**

**Position: Strong base; "The Rock"**

**Looks: Rocks a short Brunette bob, but is messy because she is trying to grow it out. Dark brown eyes.  
**

**Description: A very sarcastic person and she either likes you or hates you. Sees Stacy as a younger sister she never had and tends to spoil her because she believes that's what older sisters do. Is called "The Rock" because of her super amazing upper strength and she is usually partnered up with Stacy because she is easily able to hold Stacy up with one arm.**

**Past: Grew up with 3 older brothers and 2 younger brothers, hence why she has a boyish attitude and doesn't take crap well and extorts to violence most of the time. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back for Chapter 2! Huge thanks to : ****KittyPersona, Panda Says Rawr, and MokonaStorm**** for adding my story to their favorites and for reviewing! Anyways I would love more reviews for this chapter and for chapter 1! I would love to hear your opinions! Without any more distractions, here is chapter 2!:**

**(P.S What ever is in Bold is spoken in English and whatever is italicized is a thought!)**

* * *

_"I'm home dad." Stacy smiled sadly, not really expecting a 'Welcome home" response._

_"Hm."_

_"I made a decision." Stacy started, her voice shaking in nervousness._

_"Hm?"_

_"I'm moving to Japan."_

* * *

"Interested in Rubgy?"

"Have you played Shogi?"

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

Loud shouts in Japanese rang through Stacy's ears as she tried to push through the crowded students to get to her destination. A year had quickly passed by and she had finally entered her dream High school and moved to Japan. Today was opening day and also the day where clubs gathered around in the front yard to add new members to their clubs. Hopefully she could find that one club she wanted to join...

"Book club!"

"Ah! You're a new student here aren't you?" A female student asked as she stopped Stacy with a flyer in her hand. "Here! Join the knitting club!"

"_The hell?" _Stacy blinked as she was forcefully handed the flyer, before she was thrown back into the mob of students. "_I just want to find that club!"_

"Basketball club! Basketball club!"

"_There! I finally found you!" _Stacy screamed internally, locking her eyes to the three males handing out fliers to people "_Finally after a long year! I found you!"_ She laughed silently as she tried to move through the mob of students. "Excuse me!" She called out, her Japanese still shaky. "Excuse me!" She tried again, but still no one moved to her request. **"****I SAID EXCUSE ME!" **She finally snapped, grabbing a hold of the tall student's head in front of her, she somersaulted in the air and landed softy in front her. Ignoring the looks of disbelief on the students' faces, she made her way to the basketball club's recruits.

–

"Basketball! How would you like to join the basketball team?"Koganei yelled through cupped hands. "Basketball!"

"Koganei, you can't be serious.." Izuki said as he shook his head. "That's the wrong way to do it, you fool."

"Then how else am I supposed to say it? Am I supposed to do it like Mitobe?" Koganei asked as he watched Mitobe freely handing out fliers, with a small smile and with out a word.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!" Izuki shouted as Koganei looked at him in boredom.

"I've had enough of your jokes Izuki. Mitobe! Make sure they can hear you!" Koganei said as he looked at his giant friend, who nodded and just continued to smile and hand out fliers.

"You're not going to do it are you?" Koganei sighed before stopping a kid in front of him. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Join the basketball club and you'll be cute too!" Izuki shouted as handed out more fliers.

"Basketball club!" Koganei shouted again, "Basketball cl-"

"Hey, are you guys in the basketball club?" Kagami asked as he easily towered over Koganei.

–

"**Wait!"** Stacy shouted in disbelief as she watched a tall red haired kid carry off a smaller brown haired kid on his shoulders. "_What the hell? Isn't this kidnap?" _She looked around for the other two members who were with the brown haired male but noticed that they had either ran off or was in hidding. "_Dang, that was my chance too.."_ She huffed in annoyance before she left the scene to look for a map. "_Hopefully there's a map somewhere here that could tell me wh-"_

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Stacy cried out as she accidentally bumped into a blue hair student who had crossed path her. _"__I wonder if the hair color is real.."_

The male simply paused and gave her shocked look as if she said something wrong.

"**Crap! Do I have something on my face?!"**Stacy cried out as she dug though her bag for her mirror. "**I knew that eating leftovers in the morning was a bad idea! Do I have any spinach stuck in my teeth?!"** She opened her mouth to inspect for any specks of green, but found nothing. **"****The hell! I'm clean!" **She closed her mirror in annoyance, "Thanks for noth-... **HE'S GONE!"** She looked around frantically around her for that familiar blue hair but came across none. _"__Geez...Rude!...Well, guess back to square one.. I have to find that club!" _Rolling up her blue school uniform cardigan, she weaved her way through people to find the particular club she came here for. "_That basketball club!"_

"Just a few more would be nice.." Riko sighed as she shuffled through the sign up papers.

"We couldn't even get ten." Hyuga agreed as he laid his head on the table.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win Inter-High and the Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year!" Riko smiled at Hyuga.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" Hyuga sighed as he slightly glared at Riko.

"Oh, Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" Riko smiled at Hyuga mockingly.

"I'll do my best.."

"I wonder how the recruitment is going?'" Riko wondered out loud, "If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be..."

"The new students are here.." Koganei cried out from Kagami's shoulder they reached the basketball club's table.

"Is the basketball club?" Kagami asked as he plopped down Koganei onto the ground.

Riko slowly nods and she gulped at the tall statue of Kagami who was currently towering over her. "_Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!"_

"I want to join." Kagami said as he sits down in front of Hyuga and Riko.

"Huh?"  
"Basketball club. I want to join."

"U-um, welcome, welcome!" Riko said as she was finally freed from shock. She handed Kagami a drink before starting again, "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year and we only have second years to compete with. So, I'm sure someone of your build would be.."  
"I don't care," Kagami interrupts, "I'm going after I leave my name." He grabs a pen from the side and signs the paper in front of him.

"Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" Riko asked as she looks over the signed paper.

"Not really," Kagami answered as he crushed his now finished drink, "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." Standing up and and easily flinging the cup behind his back, he walked away from Hyuga and Riko who again gaped at Kagami in wonder.

"He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?" Koganei asked as he pushed himself out from under the table.  
"He's one in a million." Izuki sighed as he and Mitobe magically appeared behind Koganei.

"You! Where have been hiding?!" Koganei shouted in anger, "You guys left as soon as he grabbed me!"

"Sorry."

"You!"  
"Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source." Hyuga read from the clipboard. _"What a monster.."  
_Riko nodded at Hyuga before turning around, "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary."

"Hey you forgot about this club request." Koganei said as he looked through the pile.

"Oh sorry." Riko said as she read through the paper, "Kuroko Tetsuya...Huh? I was here the whole time but I don't remember this.."

"**OH MY GOD."** Everyone turned around as they heard a female voice speaking in English behind them and glanced up in shock. "**OH MY GOD**." Stacy shouted in disbelief again. She couldn't believe it. After a long twenty minutes trying to push through a crowd of students she finally made it to the basketball team's stand.

"Can I help you?" Riko asked slowly, unsure if the female student in front of her was okay, because she seemed to be shaking in excitement.

"Yes!" She nodded frantically glancing up to Hyuga and breaking up in a huge smile. "I found you guys! I really found you!" Stacy couldn't help herself as she jumped up and down and laughed loudly.

"Is she really okay?.." Koganei whispered to Izuki as they backed away slowly.

"W-Who are you?..." Riko asked slowly as she tried to calm down the hyper active blond.

"Me? Oh! Sorry! Ahem! My name is Stacy Hawkins! Pleasure to meet you!" Stacy said, giving Riko a salute.

"Stacy?" Riko asked, feeling like she heard her name somewhere.."Stacy?"

_"_**_Listen here, my friend was up there screaming for your team and you really disappointed her.." _**_Jess sighed as she took out the banner and the crumpled shirt, "_**_Look she made these just to cheer you on."_**

_Riko and the rest of the team just stared at Jess confusingly, not really understanding the fast English she was throwing at them._

_"_**_Damn it!"_**_Jess cried as she clutched her hair, "_**_Okay. My friend. Big fan. Seirin. Okay?"_**

_"_**_Ah! Okay!_**_" Riko smiled as she finally understood what the girl was saying. "Everyone!" She called out, "apparently we have a new fan that was rooting for us during the whole competition!"_

_"EH?!" The whole room shook as shouts of surprise filled the room._

_"F-fan?!" Hyuga screamed as he looked up in surprise. "We have a fan?! Is this her?"  
"No, no. Her friend is a big fan of Seirin!" Riko smiled._

_"_**_Look."_**_Jess said as she held out the banner with "SEIRIN FIGHT" written in English and in Japanese in colorful colors._

_"WOW!" Members of Seirin High smiled at the thought of having a fan that was rooting for them during games._

_"_**_Ah, where is she? Your friend?" _**_Riko asked shyly as she carefully looked at the girl's body. "Oh my god! Her upper strength is amazing! Just what is this girl?!"Riko shouted mentally as she scanning the body of Jess's._

_"_**_Outside. She's very sad you guys lost."_**_Jess sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Oh no!" Riko gasped, thinking about the sad face of Seirin's fan. "What should we do?!"  
_**_"I have an idea.."_**_Jess smirked as she thought of a plan. "_**_Stacy would be so happy.."_**

* * *

"Ah! Stacy!" Riko gasped as she remembered a year ago her friend, Jess, had broken down the door down to explain to the basketball team that they had a loyal fan. "You're Stacy!"

"Yep! That's me!" Stacy nodded, wondering why Riko was saying her name a bunch of times. "Stacy at your service!"  
"Riko do you know her?" Hyuga asked Riko as he approached the two girls.

"Hyuga! This is her!" Riko smiled as she introduced Stacy. "Don't you remember?"

"Ah..no?"

"You fool! Don't you remember what happened in the team room after losing to Shutoko?" Riko asked as she held Stacy by the arm.

"Please don't bring that up.." Hyuga cried out as he thought about the horrible point difference. "Team room?"

"Yeah! The team room! Remember signing a certain banner and taking a picture?!" Riko asked excitedly, now making Koganei and Izuki question her.

"Ah!" Hyuga said as he clapped his hands. "You must be Stacy!"  
"Yes?.." Stacy slowly answered, now a little weirded out by Riko and by Hyuga who continually called her name. "Ah! You must be wondering why I'm here!" Everyone around her nodded as they watched her dig through her bag to pull out a picture and a white banner. "I'm here to be your personal cheerleader!"  
"EHH?!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Oh, and I already signed up." Stacy winked as she handed her paper to Riko. "I can't wait to start!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! Stacy still doesn't realize that Hyuga and Riko had finally recognized her...Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I want to read some reviews, so make sure you leave some here! And I wish you guys a Happy Easter! 3**

**FalleMiracle23**


End file.
